


Commissions Are Open

by sanriocore



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriocore/pseuds/sanriocore
Summary: my commissions are open. read more to find out how to commission me <3
Comments: 31
Kudos: 16





	Commissions Are Open

hello all! i’m very sorry that this isn’t a fic but i’ll be posting an illumi smut later tonight and *possibly* a dabi comfort fic <3

now, i hate to do this because i don’t like asking for things and i genuinely love providing all my work for free (which i will still be doing, do not worry) but things at home are kind of rough on my mental health. 

and so i need to make money so i can save up and move out. so i decided to commission my fics!! 

here are the prices : 

fluff - $5 

fluff&smut- $10 

smut - $8 

my hard no’s consist of the following : 

-incest, non-con, sexual depictions of an underage character, and i apologize but i will not write about sangwoo. 

my cashapp is : emmaalvarez02, my venmo is emma-alvarez-18781 and the link to my paypal is : https://www.paypal.me/catgirl420 

here’s the rules on how to comment on your commission 

-include the person you want  
-specify whether it’s fluff, smut, or both  
-your plot or if u want me to have free range  
-specify whether you want it to be x reader, or yourself. if it’s you, tell me what name you’d like to use. -if smut please provide your kinks/fetishes you’d like to have featured  
-pay first and tell me which form of payment you’ll be using.  
-what pronouns you’d like me to use -pls be discreet when paying 

that seems to be it! thank you all so much for your support and love that you’ve shown me and my work. it genuinely fuels me. i love you all <3


End file.
